<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys Extra info by NJ94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184726">The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys Extra info</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ94/pseuds/NJ94'>NJ94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extra Info, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJ94/pseuds/NJ94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to remove all the weird authors notes that build my universe and instead put them all here in a separate work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Julie and her Ghost boys [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here Is a quick timeline, for 1994 to the begging of the story.</p><ul>
<li>November 1994: Boys get their GED and drop out of high school during their Junior year </li>
<li>December 22nd, 1994: Luke runs away from home.</li>
<li>December 1994-July 1995: Luke lives in the studio.</li>
<li>July 27th, 1995 boys die (the news article on Julie's phone in the first episode says July 29th, 1995 I'm assuming they died a day or two prior)</li>
<li>September 1995: Ray and Rose meet</li>
<li>April 1998: Rose and Ray get married</li>
<li>October 31st, 2003: Julie is born</li>
<li>March of 2006: Willie dies (Age 19)</li>
<li>April 17th, 2009: Carlos is born</li>
<li>August of 2019:Rose dies</li>
<li>August of 2020: first anniversary of Roses death, until I'm told otherwise she died from cancer in the middle of August.</li>
<li>Third week in September 2020: Boys show up a little while after school starts.</li>
<li>The series takes place between then, and the second week in October.</li>
<li>This sets Luke birthday in the first week of October may be the 6th</li>
<li>Story begins in the 3rd week of October</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alex's Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a overview of Alex's Family, originally this was since chapter 9 of the first arc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just for clarification here Is all of Alex's siblings they don't have names but here is them in order and age what they were when he died, feel free to do the math and figure out how old they are now, I'm also taking name suggestions just in case a few of them end up in the story later.</p><ul>
<li>Older brother- 21</li>
<li>Older sister- 19</li>
<li>Alex- 17 </li>
<li>Younger brother- 15</li>
<li>Younger sister 11</li>
<li>Younger brother- 9 (twins)</li>
<li>Younger sister- 9 (twins)</li>
<li>Cynthia- 7 (although he hasn't seen her since she was 6)</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Happy Birthsay. To everyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is everyone's birthdays in my universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recap on everyone's birthdays and ages, in birth order. </p><ul>
<li>Ray Molina: November 30th, 1975 (about 45)</li>
<li>Rose Molina nee' Rodriguez: February 27th, 1976 (43 at her death)</li>
<li>Alexander Mercer: August 23rd, 1977 (17 almost 18 at death)</li>
<li>Bobby Carlton/Trevor Wilson: September 14th, 1977 (age 42)</li>
<li>Lukas Patterson: October 6th, 1977 (age 17 at death)</li>
<li>Reginald Peters: March 15th, 1978 (age 17 at death)</li>
<li>William Michael: May 21st, 1988 (age 19 at death)</li>
<li>Caroline Marie Wilson: April 14th, 2003 (Age 17)</li>
<li>Flynn Jameson: June 22nd, 2003 (age 17)</li>
<li>Julianna Molina: October 31st, 2003 (age 17)</li>
<li>Carlos Molina: April 17th, 2009 (age 11)</li>
</ul><p>Of course, I made like 90% of that list up but it's my version of the canon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>